


Just a little bit stupid

by Catch_my_drift



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch_my_drift/pseuds/Catch_my_drift
Summary: Hot Rod looked at Ultra Magnus in disbelief, then let out a bitter laugh.“Ha. Yeah. Something like that. Just…”He rubbed the back of his helm and opened the door.“He’s a little stupid.”He walked out briskly into the late night. “Bye Magnus”The door closing behind him.





	Just a little bit stupid

“But-”  
“I said, no.”  
Hot Rod let out a long over-dramatic exasperated sigh.. Why did he even try sometimes? Once Ultra Magnus said no there was very little the young bot could do to change his mind. Yet each time he attempted to argue with the older. He found it to be quite the challenge and was always shocked when Magnus didn’t give in to his demands.   
Any mech would gladly drop what they were doing and try to please Hot Rod. His name spoke for itself. He was quite the catch and not one to be easily pleased. Every mech dreamed to have a night with him and many wanted to settle down with him, maybe start a family.  
But no matter how many suitors came for him, Hot Rod would always turn them down, leaving many a bot puzzled at what he could possibly be searching for in a mate.

Ultra Magnus glanced over in Hot Rods direction and looked at the younglings frustrated face plate. He would never, ever say it, but he found it rather funny to deny the brat once in awhile. Even for the most insignificant of things. Hot Rod looked absolutely adorable when he couldn’t have what he desired and he would usually making those pouty faces at Magnus. Magnus didn’t mind much.

He chuckled out loud. Hot Rod’s helm shot upwards and glared at him, his face plate flushed bright red.

“What’s so funny?” He demanded,

“You get all worked up over the slightest of things. It intrigues me.”

He gasped. “Are you using me to pleasure yourself Magnus?!” Hot Rod paused after the words came out. His optics widen in embarrassment.

Magnus cleared his throat and shifted slightly. How to make this situation less awkward? He decided to brush off the comment, pretending not to hear it.

“No. I assure you I am not. I simply find it, not beneficial, for both parties involved to have to go through these senseless arguments time and time again. So I end them as soon as possible. Not that I do not enjoy your reactions at times.” He smirked, knowing that he would get another reaction and made optic contact with the flushed mech.  
“Are you alright? You look redder than usual.”

“I-I’m f-fine.” Hot Rod looked away quickly. No matter how hard Hot Rod was trying right now, he couldn’t stop thinking of Magnus pleasuring himself.

“Very well. Is that all then? I have work to finish.”

The young bots servos clenched, Magnus was always working. It seemed like a never ending cycle. The bigger mech never had time to do anything nowadays. It pissed Hot Rod off entirely.

“Will you always put your work before everything and everyone else, Magnus? What if you meet someone you really like? Would you even have time for them?”

Magnus noticed Hot Rod’s change in demeanour and he wasn’t sure he liked it. The ruffin was definitely trying to set him up, or it sure felt that way.

“Of course I would have time for them, Hot Rod. They would be my first priority as my mate.”

“Okay, but to meet someone you’d actually have to associate with people. To associate with people, you’d have to stop working so much. Do you see the problem now?”

“Nonsense. I associate with people. I am talking to you right now, am I not?”

“I don’t count though. I practically force myself on you. You can’t hide from me.”

“I could ignore you if I wanted to, Hot Rod. I choose not to, however, because sometimes you are quite amusing. Besides I learn about all types of bots in your life when you come to rant to me.”

Hot Rod didn’t know why the heat had returned to his face plate. Maybe it was because he had thought that Magnus wasn’t ever, really listening. He always thought he was being purposely annoying to the bigger mech.  
“Well okay… but I’m talking about someone you’d want to settle down and have sparklings with. A potential mate.”

Magnus looked away from him and turned his data pad on sleep mode.  
“Hot Rod. Where is this coming from? What about you?” He looked up at him, his optics pierced into Roddy’s soul searching for the truth and nothing but the truth.  
“Why haven’t you found the right someone for you? Many mechs come from all over to be with you, yet you turn them down. You have had plenty of opportunities to settle down and have sparklings, but you have not done so yet. Why?”

Hot Rod turned away from him. That truth had hit too hard and too close to home run. He couldn’t possibly talk about this with Magnus. Mangus wouldn’t understand.

“Haha. Magnus. You are always too serious.” He smiled looking back at the older mech and got up hastily. “I should let you get back to your work. I’ll talk to you later okay? Byyyyyyyeeee”  
He turned and headed quickly for the door. Before he could touch the knob he felt a big servo wrap around his small arm and tug him gently.

“Hot Rod. Please. Do not leave until you have answered my question.”

Hot Rod looked at the servo holding him. Magnus was much, much bigger than him and could easily crush him if he wanted to. His optics trailed up the blue arm to the solemn face looking down at him. Magnus almost looked, hopeful? Was that the right word Roddy could use. Like he knew something about Hot Rod that not even Hot Rod was aware of yet.  
He let out another dramatic sigh.

“Okay… The truth is… I do have my optics on someone. But, he doesn’t notice me the way I notice him. At least that’s how I feel… I want to tell him, I want to scream at him to notice me, but I can’t bring myself to. I’m afraid he’ll reject me and I’ll lose everything I have with him.”  
He looked down at the ground unable to look at the mech before him.

Magnus stiffened.   
“Is that so… Well you should not waste precious time Hot Rod. You always tell me to go outside and smell the fresh air. If you really feel this way about someone, just tell them.”

“Easier said than done. I was actually hoping he’d say something first.”  
His optics shot up and stared into Magnus’ optics. 

Magnus nodded slowly.   
“Yes. Maybe one day he will.” He patted Hot Rod’s back and gave him a small smile.  
“I hope to meet him one day Hot Rod. I am sure you have chosen someone worthy.”

Hot Rod looked at Ultra Magnus in disbelief, then let out a bitter laugh. “Ha. Yeah. Something like that. Just…”  
He rubbed the back of his helm and opened the door.  
“He’s a little stupid.”  
He walked out briskly into the late night. “Bye Magnus”  
The door closing behind him.

Ultra Magnus sat upright and turned his data pad back on. He looked down at the words but could not comprehend at the moment what they said. Finally he let out a sigh of defeat.

“That he is Hot Rod. I am afraid too.”


End file.
